A new kind of brotherly love alvinxsimon
by Kory Cooper
Summary: Simon is going on a trip for a few months and Alvin is just feeling really weird, why does this upset him? he doesn't know but he will start to have really weird moments with his little brother


Chapter one "What's going on?"

"Simon Seville, Mr know-it-all book lover chipmunk, always snickering at everyone for every mistake, always thinking he knows best, and always treating me like an idiot, talking me down... but also always helpful, resourceful and good-hearted". That's how Alvin Seville would usually describe his younger brother to himself, but never admitting the good part to anyone, specially Simon. But now there was something different.

Simon gave the news that evening before dinner, he was going for a few months on a trip around the country in some sort of academic nonsense that apparently was very exclusive and only the best of the best were selected, this didn't really surprised Alvin, despite himself he knew that his little brother was as smart as he claimed to be, but for some reason that escaped him, this news bothered Alvin very much.

Several hours had gone by and Alvin was still staring at a blank notebook page with his pencil in paw thinking of his little brother, was he happy for him? sure, why not? Simon seemed really excited about it and Alvin had congratulated him along with his family but still there was something that bothered him and it annoyed Alvin to not know what the hell it was.

Frustrated Alvin threw his pencil at his notebook and went to the kitchen. There was still some cake that Dave had bought to celebrate Simon so he went for it and started eating from the whole thing with a fork.

-You know as much as you think yourself the greatest thing in the world, the rest of us don't really care much for your germs and whatever else is in your mouth so would yo be so kind to take just one piece of cake and eat it out of a plate?- Simon said from the doorway in his characteristic condescending tone.

-Germs? in MY mouth? please, the only thing I pass from my mouth to everyone else is the love bug- Replied Alvin in his cocky way and even gave him a wink to try and upset him but Simon didn't react so Alvin just took the paper plate his brother offered him and served himself one piece without saying more before sitting at the kitchen table to eat it.

Moments later Simon sat down as well and they both ate for a while in silence until Alvin broke the silence.

-I thought eating this late in the night gives you nightmares, at least that's what you always tell Theo when you find him doing it- He said trying to push some of Simon's buttons.

-Oh I know but I can't sleep anyway- Said Simon without taking the bait -Oh Alvin it's going to be so great, the trips, the monuments, the amazing and brilliant people I'll see and meet, this is everything I dreamed and more out of high school, it's all too much to just sleep- He then continued to tell Alvin more of his upcoming trip with such passion and such energy and excitement Alvin couldn't help but smile looking and listening at his brother. "hehe He looks really cute this excited and worked up over this stupid little trip of his... still no one deserves this more than him..."

-... Alvin? for the love of God stop grinning like and idiot and looking into nothingness, I know this isn't important to you only interested in yourself but it is to me, so the least you could do is not to mock me- Said Simon kinda angry snapping Alvin out of his thoughts.

-What? no, I'm not mocking you, I'm happy for you...- He said -besides, it kinda is self-mocking this trip of yours, I wouldn't need to make any effort, it would even be a waste of my time- he added to counter the kind words that escaped him but to late for Simon had already caught them and was smiling looking at his big brother without saying anything.

-What? is there something on my face?- Asked Alvin trying to rebuild his macho self.

-Oh no, just some rare and unexpected sign of a good big brother oozing out of you- replied Simon smirking making Alvin blush a little.

-Shut up you... you... ugh just shut up- Said Alvin and stormed out of the kitchen leaving Simon alone still smirking.

Alvin went to his room and shut the door angry at himself for showing his caring side Simon of all people, of course he cared for him and Simon should know that, he was his little brother, but he had a reputation to keep. "That stupid Simon always thinking he knows it all, why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut, I was enjoying hanging out with him but he had to open his mouth and ruin it... or was it me that ruined it? was he really mocking me or was he really happy I was happy?... ugh I don't know".

The next morning Alvin woke up really early in the morning, too early for him but he couldn't sleep anymore, he was still going over and over in his head about Simon so he decides to just get up, get ready and maybe play some videogames before school so he got up and went to the bathroom still half asleep so he didn't hear the water running nor stopping when he was opening the door so he caught Simon Just rolling a towel in his waist seeing him naked from the waist up and still pretty wet so his fur was outlining his figure and he realeased a surprised squeak alerting Simon of his presence but not to early to stop the image from burning for ever in his mind.

-Alvin?... is that you?- Asked Simon squinting a little to try to see without his glasses.

-Um... well yeah hehe, it's me Si, sorry for um.. yeah-

-Don't you know to knock before you enter a room?- Asked Simon.

-Well yeah but don't you know of locks?- Countered Alvin.

-I'm the only one that gets up this early and certainly I never dreamed of bumping into YOU of all lazy chipmunks this early in the shower.

-What's that supposed to mean?-

-Um I don't know, that you are lazy and we are always running late because you oversleep and I have to come up and wake you and drag you around so you'll be ready for school?-

-Well no one asks you to do it you know, maybe I oversleep on purpose because I don't want to go to school, besides I don't need you to drag me around, I can be ready in five minutes, I always look perfect, God knows what you need to do this early in the morning everyday and... oh for munk's sake could we please postpone this until you have cloths on?- Asked Alvin after he got trailed off looking at his brother bare chest and outlined form.

-What?- Simon looked down and realized he was, if not for the thin towel, very naked in front of his brother and blushed a little matching Alvin's own cheeks in color. -Yeah well... yeah all yours- He mumbled and went to his room without looking at Alvin.

Alvin finishes to rinse the soap out of his shiny fur and just stands there in the relaxing flow of water not having been able to stop thinking about his brother yet. "that incautious little dork should have had locked the door, what if I'd wanted to pee and I'd been to sleepy to notice him or something!" thought Alvin drifting ever so slowly into another kind of thoughts "Funny, I'd never really noticed how cute Simon really is, how his slim and tall body totally matches his confused look when he has no glasses and... wait what?" Alvin opened his eyes under the flow of water and shook his head. "Damn I must have really messed up my brain without my complete beauty sleep" HE shook his head once more and ended his shower.

Alvin went down the stairs while still passing his fingers trough his wet hair to shape it now fresh and completely awake after his shower. When he entered the kitchen he saw Simon sorting some things out.

-What are you up to Si?- he asked.

-What I'm everyday up to do Alvin, helping Dave with breakfast and lunch, one of the many chores I take, even Theodore does some things in the morning Alvin, only you are to much asleep to do anything but take your food and march away, how did you think averything got to you pack?- Asked Simon.

-Gee sorry- Alvin rolled his eyes- But I was never asked to do anything, it's not MY fault if no one told me is it?-

-Has it ever occur to you that maybe you could do something without the need of someone asking it?-

-Well... I guess, I just never figured what or really gave it much thought hehe- Alvin replied scratching his head.

-Of course you didn't- Simon sighed -Never mind really, it's been like these for years now, we have been accostumed to this so don't worry ok?-

-Now wait just a bit, as I said, no one ever asked me to, and ok MAYBE I could have donte it without asking but that doesn't mean I can't do it now does it? here let me help you with today's breakfast how about that?- Alvin asked reaching for the things Simon had taken out.

-You don't have to do it just because we do it really Alvin just forget it ok?-

-Ugh, no Simon, I won't just forget it, I want to do it so stop being such a little girl about it and let me do it and stop yammering about it- He replied with force and took a bowl with flower from Simon's paws.

-Fine, you can do it, but don't mess it up- Said Simon hiding a little smile from his brother behind his snarky comment.

-I never mess up Si, after all I'm Alvin Seville- He said in a smug voice -but um... just out of curiosity, what AM I doing exactly-

-Pancakes oh great Alvin Seville- Si answered rolling his eyes.

-Right of course, I knew that... so, flour umm eggs and... water?- Simon let out a bothered sigh -No, right of course not, ammm just eggs then.

Alvin began adding some eggs to the flour and beating it still with some chunks of eggshell while Simon prepared their lunch. After a while Simon being finished watched Alvin trying to make pancakes and couldn't help but smile to see his big brother struggling with it and all covered in dry dough.

-here, try these- Said Simon pouring some milk, oil and some vanilla in the mixture making it easier to beat immediately.

-Hey I WAS going to put that in, just... you know, later-

-Yeah right- Simon said sarcastically and gave his back to Alvin just before something wet and sticky hit his head.

-Oh no you did not just throw that mix at me!- He cried and grab some flour flinging it to Alvin and striking him right in his face covering him up in pure white.

They stared at each other, one white with flour, the other sticky with pancake mix and just after a few second they started throwing more stuff at one another laughing and shouting in excitement the whole time.

After a while they were both covered from ears to toes in flour and pancake mix and they were both a little winded from all the laughing and throwing and just making the kitchen a war-zone.

Then, when they both calmed down a little Simon started looking around, for the firt time realizing the size of the mess he had helped Alvin make.

-Wha... what are we gonna do? it's almost time for school, and even with both of us cleaning we'll surely be late for school, not to mention that Dave will be down any second and he will be so mad, what if he doesn't let me go to my trip? what if he... what if- He started freaking out a little.

-Relax would 'ya, Dave's always mad, it's his personality, besides, it's not that big a mess, remember the time I mixed those chemicals practicing for the Dr. jekyll play?- Alvin said smiling a little.

-Oh I know he es always mad at you, we both are, but not me, I'm supposed to be the responsible one- Said Simon and starting pacing through the kitchen- And reminiscing you previous messes will hardly do any go...- He started to chastise Alvin but slipped in some pancake mix and started to fall but then somehow he wasn't anymore, confused he looked up to find Alvin's face a mere inch from his, Alvin's paw firmly gripped around his and Alvin holding all his weight with his body wich was pressed hard against Alvin's.

They stayed like that a few moments, not reacting but just looking into each other's eyes.

"Wow, Simon's got very pretty eyes, he is so light, so soft" thought Alvin while he passed his other paw around his brother hip to get a better grip on him and getting him closer, hugging him firmly.

"What the hell is he looking at? why hasn't he let go of me? and why is he holding me closer? AND WHY THE HELL AM I NOT MOVING AWAY?" thought Simon while he pressed himself more against Alvin not knowing why and just then, while they were both breathing into each other's face it all went nuts.

-what the face happened in here?- They heard Dave's yell like it was amplified in the morning's quiet -ALVIIIIIIIN!- HE yelled even louder his whole face red and then Simon snapped out of it and got out of Alvin's embrace standing a few steps away very stiff looking at Dave.

-Hehe, hi Dave, want some pancakes for breakfast?- Joked Alvin wearing a half hopeless smile.

-I'm sorry but we don't have time, school starts in 20 minutes and if you miss it they will cancel your invitation for the trip- Said Dave to a half naked Simon in the bathroom.

-Well I could miss it, I didn't do my homework anyway- Alvin chimed in. -I don't want to make Simon uncomfortable-

-NO! if you miss school you'll surely fail the whole year so I'm sorry but this is the only way, now stop arguing and just get in the shower already- Said Dave as he left to help Theo clean the kitchen closing the bathroom door behind him leaving Alvin and Simon in their underwear and the water running.

-Don't worry Si, we've done this before a million times- Said Alvin putting a paw on Simon's shoulder.

-Yeah when we were like 5!- "and when you weren't acting so weird..." wanted to add Simon.

-Ow come on! we don't have all morning- Alvin got out of his boxers and stared at Simon until he groaned frustrated and took off his underwear as well.

-What I have to do because of you Alvin- He said and gave him a harsh look while he walked to the shower trying hide his shyness and Alvin walked right behind him and they both crammed into the tiny shower inches apart to clean themselves.


End file.
